


Leave the Hurt Behind

by Phantom_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipifica - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rose/pseuds/Phantom_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thought that he had defeated Bill by kicking him out of his body. Little did he know that their deal was open-ended, and Bill wasn't done with Dipper quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper sighed softly as he stared at his image in the mirror. He had a rough night, and ended up not sleeping at all. When you have a family member just as nerdy as you, you tend to forget how late it is.

He groaned at the sight of bags under his eyes. He had played Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons with Grunkle Ford all night. But he smiled slightly at the memory. 

He had grown closer to Ford then ever, and it was nice to finally have someone in his life that shared his interests.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Grunkle Stan and Mabel were already up, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Grunkle Ford had probably taken his food down to the basement to work on more of his experiments.

Grunkle Stan spotted him and motioned for him to join them. "Hey kid, Mabel made you a plate." 

Sure enough, there was a plate with a pancake with smiley-face whipped cream sitting in his spot. 

He smiled at his twin and sat down at the table. "Thanks Mabel." Then he yawned rather loudly. Mabel read him like an open book. "Did you sleep last night?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. He smiled sheepishly. "Not really, I was up all night with Grunkle Ford." Grunkle Stan chose not to comment and continued eating his pancakes.

After breakfast, Dipper headed out to town. He wanted to check out the new candy shop that had just been built. He pushed open the doors and came face to face with Pacifica Northwest.

"Pacifica!" He shouted in shock, almost dropping his journal. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at his antics. "Same as you I suppose. Just checking out the new place." She stated, scanning the room for effect. "Oh." He responded sheepishly, but then frowned. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Pacifica's expression visibly darkened. "Hardly. They think I'm at the pool practicing my diving with my instructor right now." She sighed and shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them, I guess."

He smiled at her. "How long do they think you'll be there?" He asked. Pacifica smiled mischievously. "All day, why?" He simply took her hand, trying not to blush. "Let's go have some fun."

For the rest of the day, Dipper and Pacifica did a multitude of things. They played mini-golf for a few hours, ate at Lazy Susan's diner, and did whatever they felt like doing.

By the end of it, they were laughing and exhausted. "Man, I had the most fun I've ever had in my entire life today." Pacifica stated, chuckling. Dipper smiled. "I'm glad." Suddenly, without warning, Pacifica leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We should do it again sometime." She said, and then started walking home.

Stunned, Dipper stood there for a few moments to collect himself. Then his face broke into a large grin as he headed home as well.

He walked into the shack and was greeted by a smiling Mabel. "You're blushing bro-bro. What'cha been up to today?" His blushing intensified. "N-nothing." He stammered. Grunkle Stan joined in. "Ooohhh stuttering. Someone's been doing something..." He teased.

Dipper walked quickly towards the stairs leading to the attic. "I-I'm going to bed." And then he raced up the stairs and into the attic before he could be teased further.

He sighed as he slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. His grin slowly returned as he thought of the day he had. He felt like he was on top of the world. He felt like, for once, everything was going right.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt the weight of the world drift away. Little did he know that his whole world was about to be turned upside down.


	2. The First Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a rough night, but it's not a big deal. It's just a simple nightmare, right?

Dipper was walking through the forest. It was nothing new, really. He spent most of his time either in the woods, or with his sister. Sometimes, he spent time with his sister in the woods. So he really thought nothing of it as he walked slowly down the trail. Dipper had gone down this trail a million times before. He was used to the small sounds made by the woodland creatures, or the random noise that would sometimes make him jump. So when he heard a strange skittering noise behind him, he thought nothing of it. After all, it was probably a squirrel.

But then the skittering noise returned, and seemed much closer. Still, Dipper ignored it. He had grown used to the noises of the woods. That is, until he heard a growl coming from right behind him.

Dipper whipped around and pointed his flashlight in the general direction of the noise. But there was nothing there. He swept the flashlight back and forth, just to make sure. Finally, he shrugged, and figured it was only his imagination playing tricks on him. He turned back around to continue down the path, and was confronted with a huge monster that he had never seen before. Startled, he dropped his flashlight and ran back in the direction he came from.

The monster was in pursuit, as he could hear it's ferocious howls chasing after him. Dipper ran as fast as his noodle legs could carry him, fear driving him faster and faster. That is, until he tripped over a large rock in his path that he couldn't see. He hit the ground with brutal force, twisting his ankle and causing him to cry out in pain. He whipped his head around and stared in horror at the snarling monster that now stood over him. He screamed as it opened it's jaws to bite, and the last thing he heard was a loud laugh echoing through the forest.

Dipper woke up screaming. He wiped the sweat from his face and glanced around. He was in his room. He was safe.

Mabel turned on the desk lamp and glanced over at him. "You okay, bro-bro?" she asked with genuine concern. "The last time you screamed that loud was when you found out the great uncle Ford was the author of the journals."

Dipper sighed and tried to calm himself down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a stupid nightmare. It's nothing." he added at the skeptical look in Mabel's eyes. She gave him a once-over, and then turned off the light to go back to sleep. "Okay then, good night Dipper." she said drowsily. "Good night." he responded, and then laid back down.

That nightmare had been freaky. It certainly hadn't been the first, all kids had nightmares after all. But there was something different about this one. Something more real. More vivid. 

He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep while he thought to himself. That monster had been something he had never seen before. Not even in the journals. Where had that come from? Suddenly, he remembered that laugh. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, but this time, no nightmares were waiting for him.

A certain demon was floating about the twins staring at the boy. He would let him be for the rest of the night. After all, things were about to get a lot more hectic for him. Before he disappeared into the night, his laughter rang out in the room, making Dipper shiver in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like story so far! I try to update daily unless I can't, so look out for the next chapter soon!


	3. It's Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares are happening on a nightly basis. Dipper gets some advice from an unlikely source.

Dipper groaned at the effort it took to keep his eyes open as he trudged downstairs. The nightmares were nagging at his brain. They had become more frequent, and slowly more frightening. What had Dipper disconcerted was that he had no control in his dreams, and had no idea what to expect. It was always something different. A monster ripping him apart, his limbs turning into jelly, you name it. To say the least, it was freaking him out.

When he got downstairs for breakfast, he realized with a shock that Mabel wasn't here. Grunkle Stan was sitting in his spot like always, eating some "stan-cakes" as he called them. Dipper sat down in his spot, waiting for an explanation. Luckily, Stan was prepared to give one. Grunkle Stan cleared his throat, "Your sister went to town to get herself some supplies for her "Mabel Juice" or whatever. Didn't want to wait up for you, or bother you, or some junk like that." He glanced at Dipper, "Looks like your stuck with m- what's up with you, kid?"

Dipper raised his head to meet his Grunkle's eyes. "What do you mean?" he responded in confusion, wondering if he had a piece of something stuck in his teeth. But, then again, he would know if that were the case because Stan would be cracking jokes. But he looked completely serious. "You've got serious bags under your eyes, kid. What's the deal? Pubescent mood swings keeping you up at night?" he asked, attempting to crack a joke. Dipper just shook his head, "Just a nightmare, Grunkle Stan, it's not a big deal."

Stan reclined back in his seat, the front legs of the chair coming off the ground. "Doesn't look like nothing. Come on kid, you can talk to me. What kind of nightmares?" he asked, something akin to interest shining in his eyes. Dipper shifted in his seat, almost uncomfortably. "Just... a variety of nightmares. They're all different, but they're all..." he trailed off, biting his lip. Stan raised an eyebrow, "Freaky?" Dipper chuckled slightly, "Yeah, freaky."

Stan sat back up in his chair, leaning forward. "Look, kid, what you've got to remember, is that all that stuff is in your head. You have the power to change it. You've just got to stare that nightmare in the face and say, 'You're not gonna make a sucker out of me!' and then punch it in the face or something. You understand what I'm trying to say, kid?" Dipper nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I get it Grunkle Stan." Stan nodded. "Good," then he stood from his seat, "well, time to go scam some tourists out of their money!" he announced as walked towards the gift shop.

Dipper sighed, and finished up his food. Maybe Stan made a good point. Maybe he should try to fight off his nightmares. Dipper threw away his paper plate and headed into the gift shop where he bumped into Mabel, who was holding grocery bags. She beamed when she saw him, "Hey, dippin'dots! Went to the store, so I got you some of your favorite foods!" she said, holding up a box of cookies. Dipper laughed, "Alright, can you go hide it under my bed? I don't want Stan to make a grab for it." Mabel nodded as she headed upstairs, "Sure thing bro-bro!" When Mabel was out of sight, Dipper headed out of the shack.

Stan's advice had been... surprisingly helpful. But, he still had one person he wanted to talk to about all of this. Maybe they could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life and junk has been getting in the way. I am trying to update as frequently as I can, though. More on the way!


	4. Devil's Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's POV
> 
> That kid made a deal, and in Bill's opinion, the kid broke it. So, Bill was taking action. He wasn't going to be taken lightly ever again.

Bill flew through the air, watching Pine Tree trudge downstairs for breakfast. He almost snorted with laughter at the sight of those horrid bags under his eyes. He patted himself on the back for the good work and duplicated himself. He turned to his duplicate and shook his hand, "Good job you handsome triangle man!" he stated. "Right back at ya handsome!" said the duplicate, before it vanished into thin air. Bill turned back and saw Pine Tree sitting with his great uncle at the table. He rolled his eye. "Booooring! I'm going to go do something fun, see ya later Pine Tree!" he announced, even though no one could hear him. Bill flew out of the shack and into the morning air.

That little meatsack had made a deal, and by his viewpoint, the kid had broken it. He, being an evil demon, had to take action against that. After all, if he didn't, the other demons would think he was going soft. He almost flashed red at the thought. Yeah... he couldn't have that. The way he saw it, the kid was getting what he deserved. He made a deal with devil, he practically signed up for this hellish nightmare train. But, of course, he didn't even have to justify himself, he could give nightmares to anyone he wanted and no one would bat an eye.

An eye for an eye, was the saying. The kid's end of the deal was open-ended. It was Pine Tree's fault anyway. Shouldn't he have known that he would double-cross him? He was a demon for hell's sake!

So, as punishment, he was going to torture the kid. But, it was going to start out small, and seem like nothing. Just a few bad dreams, no big deal. It happened to everybody, after all. But they would steadily get worse, and more frequent. More terrifying, more traumatizing. To the point where he wouldn't be free while he was awake. He would see the creatures from his nightmares in real life. He would hallucinate, BIG TIME. He was going to go insane, and there was nothing that his family could do about it.

Bill snickered. Yes, soon he would have his revenge.

Looking up, he saw Shooting Star walking straight at him. Before he could move, she walked right through him. The girl froze, and shuddered. Then she continued on into the shack, as if nothing had happened. Bill rolled his eye, that girl was going to have to start trusting her instincts, or the world would chew her up and spit her back out. Not long after she walked into the shack, Pine Tree walked out. He was moving fast, his feet hitting the ground with a sort of certainty. He knew where he was going, wherever that was. Bill's curiosity was peaked, so he moved to follow him. "Off we go!" he shouted as he followed Pine Tree into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back! Updates will hopefully continue at a good pace. Hope you enjoy it so far!


	5. Ford's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford thinks back on all that he's done and wonders if it's all been worth it.

Ford Pines was sitting in the basement, running his hands over the memory-eraser device. Dipper had explained how he had acquired it, and what he had gone through to get it. It broke his heart to think of how much his friend Fiddleford went through, and it made him think. What would Fiddleford's life have been like if he had never asked him to come to Gravity Falls? Maybe he would've been happier if he had never been sucked into this world of mystery. This world came with amazement, and curiosity, but also a lingering effect of fear that you could never quite shake. It was what had destroyed him in the end. And it was all his fault.

Ford sucked in a breath and put the device down. Coming to Gravity Falls had been a mistake. He had come to learn, to find answers. Only to realize that all you would find was more mystery, and more madness, and more pain than he could ever endure. And he had brought it on his family.

He never should have called Stan to Gravity Falls. He should have continued to endure on his own. He should have learned from his first mistake with Fiddleford. Because of his decision to bring Stan, he had brought the dangers onto his family, family he hadn't even known would come into existence. He had brought dangers onto Dipper and Mabel, who were only kids.

Dipper's curiosity reminded him of himself. The urge to solve every mystery, and to find every answer. The only problem was, there was no answer, and Ford had come to realize this after all these years. But this kid was so much like him, and frankly, it scared the crap out of him. That kid was going to get himself into some serious trouble, just like he did. Ford shook his head. No, he never should have come to Gravity Falls.

Some mysteries were better left unsolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for not posting! Stuff's been going on, and I'm getting writer's block, but I'm trying my best! Hope you enjoy the story so far.


	6. A Sense of Displacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper continues to feel distress about his nightmares as they progressively grow worse. He seeks advice from another source.

Dipper Pines felt as though he were being watched. The feeling was unsettling to say the least; it felt as though millions of ants were crawling up his spine. But he was used to the feeling. It was the same feeling he got whenever he entered the woods. This didn’t make it any less unnerving.

When Dipper reached his destination, the feeling eased only slightly. He raised his eyes to gaze at the massive structure looming before him.

Northwest Manor.

Pushing his apprehension aside, he walked up the front steps. He needed to talk to Pacifica. She, despite her tendency to push people away, usually understood him in ways that he couldn’t understand himself. Dipper needed her opinion on more matters than one on several occasions. This was no exception.

Upon reaching the front door, he steeled himself and pressed the doorbell. He could never guess who would open the door, and needed to be prepared if it were one of Pacifica’s parents. They were less than cordial with him after the whole… “incident.”

However, to his relief, Pacifica was the one to open the door. Her surprise showed clearly on her face. “Dipper,” she said, “I wasn’t expecting you.” He wrung his hands. “I know. I just… really need to talk to you and I forgot to call first.”

If she was upset, it didn’t show on her face as she stepped back. “Come in.” she stated, then turned and walked into her house, motioning for him to follow. Dipper let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. She wasn’t mad. Pacifica was the kind of girl that would get mad at little things like not calling before coming over. Maybe she was being kind because she sensed his distress? He wasn’t really sure. But he was grateful for it.

As he entered the mansion, the feeling of being watched returned to full intensity, causing him to involuntarily tense up. Dipper closed his eyes. This place really gave him the creeps. Once again, he shoved his nervousness aside and pressed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I know I said that I would post more often, but that unfortunately will no longer be the case. A lot of stuff has changed for me in my life and I'm having trouble keeping up with this. But rest assured, these stories are not abandoned, and I intend to see them through until the end. Be patient with me; I swear I will continue to update whenever I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
